


Pokemon Chicken and Pokemon Beef

by AghMySpleen



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Pokemon Chicken and Pokemon Beef for the Nintendo Niche.
Kudos: 9





	Pokemon Chicken and Pokemon Beef

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired.
> 
> Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokemon

Pokemon Chicken and Pokemon Beef

Your Beeferon used Cow Pie! 

It was a critical hit! 

Chickerzon fainted!

Beeferon gained 1,000,000 XP

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up late reading My Hero Academia.


End file.
